1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting control system for cutting a corrugated paperboard (continuous corrugated paperboard web) based on a directive sheet length preliminarily set on a per-order basis (hereinafter referred to as “preset order-specified sheet length”). More specifically, the present invention relates to a cutting control system designed to adjust a preset order-specified sheet length, depending on a flute pitch preliminarily set on a per-order basis, in such a manner as to reduce a variation in arrangement state of corrugated flutes in a cut cross-section of a corrugated paperboard sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a corrugating machine, there has been known a cutting apparatus for cutting a corrugated paperboard (continuous corrugated paperboard web) according to a preset order-specified sheet length. For example, a cutting apparatus described in JP 3749755 B (Patent Document 1) comprises a pair of knife cylinders, wherein it is configured to variably control a rotational speed of the knife cylinders according to a preset order-specified sheet length. Through this variable control, it is possible to cut a corrugated paperboard into corrugated paperboard sheets each having a length compliant with each of a plurality of different directive sheet lengths.
Each of the corrugated paperboard sheets cut by the cutting apparatus is subjected to various processings using a corrugated paperboard box making machine. For example, a corrugated paperboard box making machine described in JP 2010-142988 A (Patent Document 2) comprises a creaser unit for subjecting a corrugated paperboard sheet to creasing. The creaser unit is configured to form a plurality of crease lines in a corrugated paperboard sheet which is being conveyed in a posture where a direction along which each corrugated flute thereof extends (flute direction) is oriented in a conveyance direction (machine direction). Subsequently, the corrugated paperboard sheet is bent along each of the crease lines.